Tsukiyomi Ikuto y Hinamori Amu
by ShugoCharaAmutoFanatic
Summary: Esta historia es en la secundaria veamos que tal le va a Amu y a Ikuto con su relación y sus amigos
1. El show en la secundaria

Ikuto: 14 años, igual que los demás chicos.

Amu: 13 años, igual que las demás chicas.

( ) notas de la autora, " " pensamiento de los personajes.

En la secundaria se aproxima la graduación de los de tercer año, y a los de segundo se les celebra también por pasar de año (no todos tienen el mismo coeficiente intelectual de Ikuto), gracias a no se sabe quien (todos sabemos que los chicos) decidieron que las chicas de primer grado deberían bailar una canción por clase, y en la clase A:

-Oigan, chicas se enteraron al parecer debemos bailar para los senpais-dijo una peli rosada, de hermosos ojos ámbares. Su nombre es Hinamori Amu.

-Oí algo de eso-dijo una castaña, de ojos del mismo color. Su nombre es Yuiki Yaya.

-Hay, Yaya tu te enteras de todos los chismes-dijo una rubia, de ojos morados. Su nombre Tsukiyomi Utau-pero quien habrá hecho eso, ya que usualmente ¿no son las senpais de segundo las que bailan?-

-A mi no me interesa mucho, pero-dijo otra rubia, sus ojos del mismo color de su cabello-¿no que se celebra a los de segundo y tercer año?, Y utau ¿tu hermano no va en segundo?-

-"es cierto, le preguntare al el de regreso a casa"- pensaba la rubia.

El profesor del aula llegaba y comenzó a practicarles sobre la fiesta y el show.

-Asi que chicas deberán bailar una canción de un grupo de k-pop (pop coreano para ser mas exactas)-decía la profesora-los del consejo ya me entregaron la canción es: Oh! de girl's generation.


	2. Pop coreano ¿que rayo es eso?

-"El pop coreano es un estilo de música asiático", eso decía en internet- dijo una rubia con dos coletas.

-pero habrá mas grupos aparte de ese…-decía una chica de cabello castaño

-girl's generation- decía una rubia de mas baja estatura

-gracias rima-tan-dijo yaya

-pero eso es muy posible-dijo rima y utau rodando los ojos.}

-¡chicas!-se escuchaba un grito desde el pasillo era una peli rosada- miren

-¡amu!- dijeron al unísono las chicas

-¡miren es super junior, ss501, son tan geniales su música es muy buena, aparte sus integrantes, kim hyun joong, kim hyung! –decia la peli rosada

-¡amu! Respira por dios niña-dijo utau- y esos quienes son?-

-son coreanos son muy buenos!-dijo amu

-aah tanto que son tan buenitos –dijo rima rodando lo ojos

-Pero escuchen, antes escuche al consejo decir que los invitarían a cantar a la escuela-dijo amu

-Enserio?-decían las chicas

-si!-dijo amu

-Hablando de otro tema utau,¿Qué te dijo tu hermano?-dijo rima

-de que?-dijo utau

-utau..- ¬¬ -de si sabia lo de los grupos.

-ah, eso- dijo utau- no cada vez que le preguntaba evadía el tema-

-ah ya veo pero si el no se acerca a amu capaz que esos coreanitos se la roben- dijo rima

(amu y ikuto están saliendo).

-de que hablan?-se escuchaba una voz masculina detrás de ellas- que yo perdería que o mejor dicho a quien?-

-ikuto!-dijo utau

-ah que amu desde ayer se quedo traumadita con los coreanos y se enamoro de 2 cantantes-dijo rima

-sabian… kim hyun joong hizo de ji hoo en boys over flowers kya! era tan lindo igual sigue siéndolo-ddijo amu sin dejar de respirar.

-cuanto hizo de yu yin en que?-dijo yaya

-jajajajajajaja-comenzaron a reir utau, amu y ikuto frente al comentario de la pequeña.

-no es gracioso yaya-dijo amu-te daras cuenta cuando los veamos-


	3. El show de pop coreano

Después de el leseo de los coreanitos, llego el dia en que Hinamori Amu conocería a sus ídolos.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlas, mi nombre es Kim Hyun Joong- decía un joven de hermosos ojos cafés, con una hermosa cabellera castaña.

Amu estaba que se derretía, no sabia que hacer, su amado Kim Hyun Joong la estaba saludando.

-M..Mucho g…gusto Mi nombre e..es H…Hinamori Amu- dijo la peli rosada tiritando.

Ikuto al ver tal reacción de su novia decidió a acercarse pero cuando lo iba a hacer, una de sus fans lo estaba jalando de su uniforme.

-Ikuto-sama-dijo la chica- a mi usted me gusta, y creo que no es justo que esa Hinamori Amu este de novia con usted cuando usted puede estar con chicas mas bellas, como yo-

-….-

-Ikuto-sama?- dijo la chica

Amu vio con quien hablaba, y en vez de preocuparse de su novio, decidió seguir hablando con su ídolo.

"Ikuto, idiota, el nunca me entenderá"-pensaba la chica

"Amu, si ella supiera que lo único quiero es que solo me ame a mi, y no babee por otros chicos"-pensaba Ikuto.

(Pobrecito Ikuto, pero no se da cuenta que Amu solo admira a Kim Hyun Joong)

Después de que Amu saludara a los SS501, saludo a Super Junior y fue a ver a Kim Hyun.

-Gusto en conocerte, me llamo Kim Hyun y tu?-decía un chico de penetrantes ojos café, y un brillante cabello castaño.

-ah!.. si mi nombre es Hinamori Amu-decía la peli rosada.

Conversación entre Utau y Rima:

-Parece que a Amu le gustan esos dos cantante ¿no, Utau?-dijo Rima

-si, es verdad-dijo Utau-"voy a tener que ayudar a Ikuto a que no le roben a Amu"-

Ahora al show.

-Primero, presento al gran grupo coreano SUPER JUNIOR- dijo el presidente del consejo.

-Hola! Chicos hoy como es solo muestra vamos a cantarles, Mr. Simple -dijo Kim Hyun, desde el gran escenario que se encontraba en el gimnasio de la escuela.

_Because I Naughty, Naughty _

_Hey! I'm Mr. Simple _

_Because I Naughty, Naughty _

_SuJu ganda! _

_sesangi naemam daero andwen dago hwaman naemyeon andwae _

_geureol pilyo eobtji (Whoa) _

_geokjeong do palja da jageun ire neomu yeonyeon haji malja _

_mome johji anha_

Repentinamente Kim Hyun bajo los escalones del escenario para desplazarse por el gimnasio, mientras caminaba se encontró a la peli rosada con quien había estado hablando hace algunos minutos atrás, vio que la chica miraba fijamente a un joven peli azul de unos 14 o 15 años.

_seong jeogi johat daga nappat daga geureon geoji mwo heung! _

_shil jeogi ollat daga tteoreo jyeotda geureon ttaedo itji _

_eojjeo myeon, gwaenchanha, shwieo ganeun geot do joha _

_modeun geoshi ttae- ttae- ttae- ttae- ttaega itneun geonikka _

_geudae ga namja ramyeon chingul manna sulhan jane teoreo beorigo _

_(Alright!) Alright _

_geudae ga yeoja ramyeon chingul manna suda tteoreo nallyeo beorigo _

_(Alright!) Alright, Alright _

_bwara Mr. Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero meotjyeo _

_bwara Miss Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaero yeppeo (S J Call!) _

_bwara Mr. Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero meotjyeo _

_bwara Miss Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaero yeppeo (S J Call!) _

_gaja gaja eoseo gaja, mak hyeosseul ttaen dora gaja _

_golchi apa jukget damyeon, oneul haruman nolgo boja _

_an geurae do geochin sesang, jugeo ra ttwimyeon naman jichyeo _

_gidaryeo bwa akkyeo dwo bwa, neoye nari god ol tenikka _

_Blow Your Mind! gara Mr. Simple _

_Blow Your Mind! ttaega wat janha duryeo wo malgo _

_Blow Your Mind! gaja Mr. Simple _

_Blow Your Mind! ttaega wat janha junbi dwaet janha _

_soksseok neun iri handu gaji anin sesange urin sara _

_geugeon aedo ara _

_mwo ireohke eoryeob na uri jal meokgo jal jago tto jal hamyeon_

_geureohke hamyeon dweji _

_geudae ga hwaga namyeon chingul manna dwet dam hwaro pureo beorigo _

_(Alright!) Alright _

_geudae ga gwerob damyeon norae bulleo sori jilleo nallyeo beorigo _

_(Alright!) Alright, Alright _

_bwara Mr. Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero meotjyeo _

_bwara Miss Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaero yeppeo (S J Call!) _

_bwara Mr. Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero meotjyeo _

_bwara Miss Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaero yeppeo (S J Call!) _

_Dance!_

-"Ikuto, realmente ¿estarás enojado conmigo?"- se preguntaba la peli rosada.

_jayuran ge mwo geuri byeolgeo itna _

_Just Get It Get It _

_soso han iltal ye jaemi _

_dung dung dung, kung kung kung _

_sara itneun geudael neukkigo shipna _

_Just Grab It Grab It _

_gaseum ttwineun nae kkumdeul ye yaegi _

_dung dung dung, kung kung kung _

_(Because I Naughty, Naughty) _

_ije geokjeong hajima, apen joheun nari ol geoya _

_shimgak han yaegin da dwiro mirwo dugo _

_oneureun balkge useobwa _

_geudae ye hwanhan useume modu gibun joha jyeo _

_bwara Mr. Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero meotjyeo _

_bwara Miss Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaero yeppeo (S J Call!) _

_bwara Mr. Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero meotjyeo _

_bwara Miss Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaero yeppeo (S J Call!) _

_gaja gaja eoseo gaja, makhyeosseul ttaen dora gaja _

_golchi apa jukget damyeon, oneul haruman nolgo boja _

_an geurae do geochin sesang, jugeo ra ttwimyeon naman jichyeo _

_gidaryeo bwa akkyeo dwo bwa, neoye nari god ol tenikka _

_Blow Your Mind! gara Mr. Simple _

_Blow Your Mind! ttaega wat janha duryeo wo malgo _

_Blow Your Mind! gaja Mr. Simple _

_Blow Your Mind! gara Mr. Simple_

-Gracias, los amamos-decía Kim Hyun desde el escenario (ya habia vuelto mientras Amu pensaba en Ikuto)

-Bueno eso es todo- se escucho decir al presidente del consejo.

-Ahora por favor un ultimo aplauso a Super Junior-decía el presidente del consejo.

Mientras la multitud aplaudía una peli rosada buscaba desesperadamente la mirada de un peli azul.

-Ahora por favor ordenadamente diríjanse a la cafetería-dijo amablemente el presidente.

Después del primer espectáculo, los alumnos fueron a la cafetería a almorzar. Los ídolos coreanos también se dirigieron a ese lugar encontrando una larga fila de alumnos esperando por su almuerzo, entonces decidieron que seria mejor tomarse unos refrescos en el patio, se sentaron en el pasto al lado de un gran y frondoso árbol, que les daba gran sombra.

En la cafetería…

-Hey, Amu-se oía la voz de Utau tratando de despertar a su amiga del transe en el que se encontraba.

-Ah,… ¿me decías Utau?- dijo la peli rosada después de volver al planeta tierra.

-Te decía que necesito saber ¿Por qué tu y Ikuto ya no se hablan?-comentaba preocupadamente la hermana del peli azul.

-Es que,… Utau siéndote sincera, tu hermano no me entiende en lo absoluto- decía la peli rosada, muy disgustada.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo la rubia que necesitaba mas información para saber como ayudar a esta pareja de tontos enamorados.

-Es que, ustedes saben que yo solo admiro a los cantantes-dijo Amu triste- y Ikuto solo porque hablaba con uno de ellos, delante mio de puso a coquetear con una chica-

Después de discutir mucho la situación de ambos enamorados, se decidieron de que Amu ira a hablar con Ikuto al gimnasio cuando canten los SS501.

De vuelta al show…

-Chicos, ahora recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a los SS501- decía emocionado el presidente de la clase.

-Hola a todos, ahora para ustedes cantaremos la canción Love Ya, espero que la disfuten-dijo Kim Hyun Joomg desde el mismo lugar que antes había pisado Kim Hyun.

_Yeah, ha, here we go once again _

_Guess who's back let's go _

_This one this all about you i will hate you but i love you _

_So what can i do _

_Now listen_

-Ikuto, necesitamos hablar-decía la peli rosada.

-¿De qué? Acaso ahora quieres terminar conmigo para quedarte con uno de esos modelitos de cuarta-decía fríamente el peli azul.

Ikuto realmente no quería lastimar a su princesa, a su Amu. Pero las circunstancias dieron a flote su peor personalidad, la que es insensible, frio y extremadamente idiota.

-Ikuto, no es eso es solo que quiero decirte, que… que yo solo los admiro-la peli rosada trataba de hablar pero no salían las palabras.

_Neoreul bomyeon apa sumi neomu gappa ije nae sonjaba _

_Geu sarameun neoreul saranghaji annneunde wae _

_Why don't you get baby let me love ya love ya love ya _

_Nae jumuneul georeo ni jumuneul georeo _

_You can me so perfect _

_Sesang modu jeogidoendahaedo naneun andwae neo animyeon andwae _

_Baby let me love ya love ya love ya _

_Yeotaekkeot gidaryeosseo ne ane ganjeolhi baraewasseo _

_Nal bikyeogatdan ni oraen sarangi janinhage kkeutnagireul _

_Geu saram ijeo ijen jiwobeoryeo eochapi neohagoneun eoulliji annneungeol _

_So baby want you come to me i'm make you make help me _

_Neoreul bomyeon apa sumi neomu gappa ije nae son jaba _

_Geu sarameun neoreul saranghaji annneunde wae _

_Why don't you get baby let me love ya love ya love ya _

_Nae jumuneul georeo ni jumuneul georeo _

_You can me so perfect _

_Sesang modu jeogidoenda haedo naneun andwae neo animyeon andwae _

_Baby let me love ya love ya love ya_

-Ya, ¿y?-dijo Ikuto.

-Y…y yo todavía te amo, pero si tu sigues..-la chica trata de hablar, pero al recordar la escena que vio de Ikuto coqueteando con aquella chica no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima- sigues jugando conmigo esto se acabó.

-¿Acabarse? ¿Por qué?-preguntaba curioso el peli azul-tu sabes que yo solo te amo a ti y nunca jugaría con tus sentimientos-

-Pero-dijo la peli rosada.

-Pero nada, ahora dime ¿Dónde quieres ir?-dijo el peli azul, muy feliz de haber recuperado a su querida Amu.

_Cheoeume haengbokhagil baraeseo geuge birok geu saram yeopeseorado mideosseosseo _

_Naeobsi haengbokhadamyeon geugeollo chungbunhaesseo _

_Hajiman ulgo inneun nunmuri boyeo neoui seulpeumi boyeo amuri chamabwado andwae ijen jichyeo michyeo _

_I can not let it go I got a take you uri unmyeongingeol _

_Neoreul bomyeon apa sumi neomu gappa ije nae son jaba _

_Geu sarameun neoreul saranghaji annneunde wae _

_Why don't you get baby let me love ya love ya love ya _

_Nae jumuneul georeo ni jumuneul georeo _

_You can me so perfect _

_Sesang modu jeogi dwinde haedo naneun andwae neo animyeon andwae _

_Baby let me love ya love ya love ya_

-¿Ir?,¿Por qué?-preguntaba la peli rosada sin obtener respuestas en su mente.

-A nuestra cita de "reconciliación"-dijo divertido el peli azul.

-Un picnic- dijo entusiasmada la pequeña peli rosada.

-Gracias a todos, los apreciamos mucho-dijo Kim Hyun Joong, finalizando el show de k-pop.


	4. Preparación para una cita

La cita soñada de Hinamori Amu, el gran dia que esperaba con ansias la peli rosada por fin se hacia realidad, la noche anterior a la cita la pobre chica no sabia que usar estaba tan desesperada con ese tema.

-Utau, ayúdame por favor no se que ponerme, no me quiero ver muy infantil, pero tampoco como una señora- dijo casi llorando la chica.

-Amu, cálmate te veras bien con todo- dijo la rubia.

-Utau, tu sabes lo importante que es esta cita con tu hermano para Amu, y si le dices eso ella va a- pero la pequeña rubia no pudo terminar ya que la peli rosada estaba tirada en el suelo derritiéndose como helado al sol.

-Amu, y di te pruebas "ese"- decían al unísono las rubias.

-Pero "ese" no es muy..- trata de negarse Amu.

Mientras Amu esperaba a Ikuto en una banca del parque cerca de su casa, y por fin se decidió por un enterito verde oscuro con blanco, un abrigo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas negro y con gorro, una calcetas hasta el muslo rayadas negras y blancas, y unos botines negros.

-Yo, Amu-dijo una masculina voz tratando de asustar a la pobre chica.

-AH!.. Ikuto eres tu-dijo calmándose del gran susto del minino.

-¿Esperabas a alguien mas?- dijo burlonamente Ikuto.

-Claro que no- dijo Amu, para darse la vuelta y ver a su amado, Ikuto llevaba una camisa blanca, pantalón y zapatos negros.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Ikuto al ver a que Amu no despejaba la mirada de él.

-ah.. claro- dijo feliz la chica.

**Perdónenme es que no me he dado el tiempo de escribir…**

**El próximo capitulo, ¿Dónde llevara Ikuto a Amu?**

**Pista, tiene que ver con el agua.**


	5. Recuerdos de como nos conocimos

AMU POV

Realmente no se que piensa Ikuto, esta muy callado, es raro ¿Qué le pasara?.

Me pregunto donde me llevara estamos ya fuera de la ciudad, pero si le pregunto no me responderá ya lo he intentado varias veces y no me responde.

-Ikuto, ¿podemos poner otra canción?, esta no me gusta mucho- pregunte tímidamente esperando una respuesta como "no, esta canción es buena" o "claro, cámbiala si lo deseas", pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

Como nunca me presto atención decidí pensar en varias cosas entre ellas ¿Cómo me enamore de ti, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?.

Todo lo que paso, como nos encontramos….

FLASH BACK

AMU POV

Que flojera aunque es de madrugada prefiero irme a casa, tengo mucho sueño y no me gusta la clase de Matemáticas, la profesora es muy estricta y muy olvidadiza.

Algo que no sabia en ese minuto era que en la enorme y amueblada sala iba a llegar el amor de mi vida, lo chistoso es que ese dia el me trajo mucha suerte, contando que ese dia la profesora no vino a clases.

-Muy bien, alumnos- dijo el director Tsukasa- les informo que su maestra no vendrá hoy esta lesionada sufrió un accidente automovilístico así que hoy estas dos horas, serán libres para que puedan relacionarse con…-dijo el director, para dar un toque de dramatismo a la presentación- su nuevo compañero, Tsukiyomi Ikuto-kun-

Desde la puerta apareció un joven un año mayor que nosotras, les explico, la profesora de matemáticas planeo que los senpais enseñaran a sus kohais, su cabello azul sedoso y brillante, sus ojos eran del mismo color de su pelo solo que de estos yo sentía como si viera el mar reflejado en ellos.

Las chicas se abalanzaron hacia él y Utau era la mas extraña estaba igual que las chicas, solo que lo miraba como si se conocieran, Rima y las chicas se me acercaron.

-Amu, ese chico es bastante guapo ¿verdad?- menciono Lulú, les explico, nuestra compañera que se mudo a Francia hacia unos meses atrás- pero yo tengo a mi Tadase-

- Eso piensas-pregunto Rima como diciendo "Para mi no lo es"-y tu, Amu ¿Qué opinas?.

-ah…. Pienso que es lindo, pero no es mi tipo- Trate de decir mientras me reía de Yaya y Lulú que estaban discutiendo.

MESES DESPUES…

Conocimos mas a Ikuto, gracias a que Kukai y los chicos se hicieron amigos de el, en el almuerzo Utau nos explico que ella y Ikuto eran hermanos.

-Hola, Hinamori-dijo Kukai saludándome mientras íbamos a clase la maestra ahora hace todas las clases de Matemáticas junto a nuestros Senpais desde que llego Ikuto, yo pensaba que era por que la señora amaba al chico nuevo, les dijo, ahora me pregunto ¿Cómo no amarlo?.

-Muy bien, ahora estos jovencitos- dijo la maestra- les ayudaran a reforzar lo visto la clase anterior-

-Hai- dijimos todos al unísono.

Los grupos se conformaron de tal manera que todos quedamos juntos.

-¡que suerte!- dijo Yaya- ahora tenemos de nuestro lado a los mas inteligentes-

-es verdad yo no entiendo mucho Kukai,¿me podrías explicar?-dijo Utau tratando de convencerlo.

-De acuerdo Utau pero recuerda bien lo que reforzamos la otra vez que depende mucho de esto- dijo el peli café.

Después de todo el berrinche de Utau para que no termináramos de reforzar y los regaños de intento de hermano mayor de Ikuto, fueron suficiente como para hacerme ir a recostarme debajo de un árbol a descansar..

**Les pido que me disculpen pero no tuve tiempo de escribir, por que mi cargador se echo a perder, pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Díganme si quieren que algún personaje entre en mi historia, y ¿donde creen que Ikuto llevara a Amu?**


	6. Recuerdos de un Comienzo

AMU POV

Estaba descansando, estaba harta de las peleas de Utau y Ikuto, lo único que quería era descansar de ese par de hermanos, pero sentí unas pisadas justo en mi dirección, pensé que seria mejor hacerme la dormida, hasta que lo que estaba al frente mio hablo…

-Hola, parece que también fue un dia agotador, ¿no Amu?-pregunto una voz que conocía muy bien, era Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

-Si, y…. ¿Qué haces aquí?, recuerdo que hace pocos minutos, te encontrabas almorzando con los muchachos- pregunte tratando de decir "¿me estas siguiendo, psicópata?".

-Ah, me aburrí Utau estaba muy berrinchuda así que quise dar un paseo en el parque y tu sabes el resto- contesto engreído el peli azul

Bufé molesta, mi dia de descanso se veía tan lejano, decidí pararme para salir de esta escena prefería estar sola.

DESPUES DE MESES….

Me he sentido extraña después que hable con Ikuto, ahora incluso cuando dice mi nombre me estremezco automáticamente, ¿Qué me esta pasando?, no conozco este sentimiento es raro, es nuevo para mi. Me estaré volviendo loca o estaré enamorada, espera dije enamorada, eso es imposible si yo lo odio con todas mis fuerzas, me hace la vida imposible, seré una masoquista, una estúpida y inocente masoquista. Pero si lo estoy ¿Qué hago?, estoy segura que no me prestara atención, después de todo solo soy la niña, una petiza. Seguro que Ikuto busca una despampanante rubia, que tenga un cuerpo bien formado, seguramente divina y hermosa, aunque espero que si se enamora de una mujer así espero que no sea de las rubiecita tontas.

DIAS DESPUES….

-Chicos, ¿Que les parece si vamos al karaoke?- pregunto Utau.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Seria divertido-dije tratando de apoyar a Utau.

-Pero, Utau recuerda que mama y papa quieren que volvamos temprano a casa-dijo Ikuto.

-Entonces, ¿Si van todos a nuestra casa?, y Chicas ¿Se podrían se quedar a dormir en mi casa?, después de todo ya lo han hecho varias veces, y los chicos también ¿Por qué no?-dijo Utau.

Despues que nos pusimos de acuerdo todos nos fuimos a la casa Tsukiyomi para la pijamada de Utau….

**¿Qué pasara en la pijamada de Utau?, El amor flocera…..**


	7. El recuerdo de como nació el amor

EN LA CASA TSUKIYOMI…. AMU POV

-Utau, debemos avisar no crees aunque los chicos ya lo hicieron deberíamos nosotras también- dije tratando de hacerle entender a Utau que aunque tengamos ropas y pijamas en su casa era correcto avisar.

-Okey, como ustedes quieran, mientras yo iré a preparar algo de te y unos pastelillos-dijo Utau

Después de que cada una fuera a avisar a sus padres, Utau sirvió el te y los pastelillos a todos, era extraño usualmente ella era muy floja, recuerdo que la ultima vez yo y rima tuvimos que incluso lavar su ropa.

-Chicos, ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un karaoke hace bastante tiempo que no canto y como Ikuto ya no toca tanto su violín como antes,-dijo Utau- pero esta vez será en parejas que yo misma decidiré. Sera Yaya y Kairi, Rima y Nagihiko, Yo y Kuukai , Lulú y Tadase, y finalmente Amu y Ikuto.

-¿y las canciones cuales serán?- pregunto Yaya que al parecer le gusto la idea .

-S-E-C-R-E-T-O-dijo Utau

De alguna forma no me gustaba lo que Utau tramaba, después de que cada pareja canto, incluido nosotros se hizo tarde y fuimos a tomar un baño, la casa Tsukiyomi tiene dos baños asi que no fue problema, después cada uno a su habitación correspondiendo chicas y chicos.

Todas roncaban eran realmente ruidosas así que me levante me coloque una bata y camine hacia el balcón de la habitación de Utau , ese sentimiento de libertad me hacia recordar el balcón de mi cuarto, fue tanta la felicidad que no me di cuenta de que un peli azul estaba mirándome fijamente cada uno de mis movimientos entonces me percate que si me estaba mirando de repente no se ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ni donde fue que salto a mi lado y me susurro al oído

-Me pareces realmente interesante, Amu-

No se como pero esa voz hacia que mi cuerpo entrara en calor y se estremeciera, que cuando dijo mi nombre cerré mis ojos, no sabia como ese psicópata, pervertido me hacia sentir tantas emociones tantos sentimientos que solo ahora me doy cuenta que poseo, desde ese momento me di cuenta que si, realmente me ENAMORE de Tsukiyomi Ikuto el hermano de una de mis mejores amigas.

Al largo de los días ya dada cuenta en la realidad pensé que un tipo como el, un chico popular, de linda cara, hermosos ojos, y pelo cool y sexy se fijaría en mi una chica de solo 13 años de cara blancucha, pelo rosado que atraería la atención de cualquiera un pelo extraño y mas encima con una figura no muy hermosa que dijamos, pero tampoco tan horrible.

Con ese pensamiento rondando en mi cabeza me tropecé con un senpai.

-Lo lamento, en serio- dije muy apenada.

-No importa, pero estas bien- pregunto el senpai, no me había detenido a verlo era hermoso tenia tez clara, ojos morados y cabellera negra- Mi nombre es Lelouch Lamperouge ¿ y el tuyo?.

-H..Hinamori Amu- dije nerviosa de alguna forma el senpai era tan lindo que sentía una gran atracción cuando estaba a su lado, pero esta no se comparaba con la que poseía con Ikuto, esta era mas un lazo de hermano, como con Kuukai.

-Ah tu eres la que las chicas de nuestro salón quieren matar-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo?!-pregunte atónita, ¿Por qué se reia?, realmente era gracioso.

-Como escuchaste, parece que Ikuto el chico mas popular del salón dijo que tu le gustabas y que eras muy linda-dijo sonriendo nuevamente, me quede helada como era que dijo, Ikuto me amaba, me amaba eso me hacia feliz pero no creo poder aguantar si fue una de sus bromas, descubrí que no era una de ellas, ya que después de hablar con Lelouch-senpai, Ikuto me pidió que fuera su novia, le respondí si instantáneamente ya no quería alejarme de el después que lo nuestro se supo, Lelouch y Kuukai como buen hermano celoso, le dijeron a Ikuto que si me hacia llorar, lo iban a matar y hacer un collar con sus tripas, realmente aterrador, pero así eran ellos me encantaban eran como los hermanos que nunca tuve, pero lo mas aterrador fue cuando después Ikuto trato de hablar con mi padre, primero el no lo quería recibir, pero después lo acepto solo que ese dia tomo un gran y filoso cuchillo de la cocina y trato de matarlo literalmente fue horrible, pero mi madre siempre tan dulce y comprensiva me dio la razón y me dejo salir con Ikuto ese sin duda fue el mejor y mas feliz dia de toda mi existencia, pero mi padre siempre trataba de matar a Ikuto cuando me pasaba a buscar para salir, fue realmente gracioso espero poder vivir muchos mas días así y ser feliz para siempre….

REGRESANDO A LA ACTUALIDAD….

-Amu!- escuche a Ikuto meciéndome en el asiento del copiloto, me había quedado dormida, ese fue un hermoso sueño, esos recuerdos a los que me aferrare y esa promesa que me hizo el dia que me hizo su novia. "Te prometo que nunca, jamás en la vida dejare de amarte, siempre te querré mas y mas de lo que te quiero ahora", y el la ha cumplido, cada dia que paso con el es un sueño, uno del que jamás quiero despertar…

**Siguiente capitulo Ikuto pov, la confesión por el punto de vista de Ikuto.**

**Por fis dejen sus reviews, le agradesco mucho a la gente que sigue mi historia cada capitulo , y recuerden que estaré mejorando mi modo de escribir, cada critica constructiva por mi esta bien.**


	8. Recuerdos por Tsukiyomi Ikuto

IKUTO POV

Al verla dormir plácidamente y ver su hermosa sonrisa de ángel, recuerdo cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia ese dia jamás lo olvidare pasaron muchas cosas.

FLASH BACK

Mientras veía a Amu conversar con Lelouch y sentí que una rabia se acumulaba en pecho, me pregunte que será ese sentimiento que no me deja pensar en otra cosa que no sea matar a Lelouch, descubrí que yo Tsukiyomi Ikuto, si yo tenia celos, el amor a esa inocente criatura llamada Hinamori Amu era tan fuerte que no me dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella y también era la primera persona por la que sentía celos, era extraño que esa pequeña peli rosada me hiciera cambiar tanto que pudiera experimentar cosas que antes no había experimentado, después de verla hablar con Lelouch y descubrir lo que me hace sentir decidí finalmente que declararme era la única forma de saber si siente lo mismo y si lo hace, hacerle un lugar, un GRAN lugar en mi corazón y que nunca se fuera de allí.

-Amu- la llame ella se dio la vuelta me miro con cara de ¿Qué quieres?- necesito urgentemente hablar contigo. La lleve al patio trasero de la academia, cuando llegamos, no se por que pero las palabras no salían. Hable, era lo único que hacer en ese entonces.

-Amu, necesito preguntarte algo, si yo te dijo que tu me gustas mucho- baje la mirada esa chica me ponía nervioso- tu que dirías.

-Pues… si no es una broma, yo diría que tu también me gustas mucho, mas de lo que imaginas- respondió con esa voz, ¡Rayos! Que me hizo ahora estoy prendado a ella.

-Entonces que dirías si te pregunto… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunte tratando de sonar normal.

- Que si con mucho gusto acepto – dijo sonriéndome, con ese si yo me emocione bastante, pero trate de guardar la compostura, para que no notara mi nerviosismo.

-Antes de terminar esta conversación te quiero hacer una promesa, Te juro que nunca, jamás en la vida dejare de amarte, siempre te querré mas y mas de lo que te quiero ahora- tras este acto, mi pequeña novia se sonrojo, eso me gusto siempre me a gustado ese color rosadito que se le ve cuando se sonroja.

Al cabo de unas horas y después difundir nuestro romance, Lelouch y Kuukai se acercaron a hablar conmigo.

-¡SI HACES LLORAR A AMU, TE JURAMOS QUE TE MATAREMOS Y CON TUS INTESTINOS HAREMOS UN COLLAR!- dijeron, no perdón, gritaron ese par de locos, bueno lo acepto es normal en un hermano celoso hacer eso.

Después lo peor llego cuando fui a presentarme como el novio de Amu a su casa. Llegamos, me presento a su madre y hermana menor creo que con ambas me voy a llevar bien, la sorpresa fue con su padre, cuando me presente, se quedo helado primero parecía medio muerto, pero después.

-Así que tu y mi pequeña y adorable Amu, van a ser novios- dijo tranquilamente, pero me asuste cuando se paro y de repente como si nada camino a la cocina, y cuando volvió trajo consigo un largo y filoso cuchillo- Veamos si eso va a pasar- lo dijo con cara de maniático, que me trajo mucho miedo, las tres mujeres de la casa me incitaron a correr, así que eso fue lo que hice hasta que el padre de Amu, sintió a su madre, esta estaba enojada, tanto que daba mas miedo que su esposo con ese cuchillo, él lo bajo y después me lo permitió eso fue estupendo, ahora soy su novio frente a todos, compañeros y familiares. Eso si lo gracioso fue que cada vez que iba a buscar a Amu a su casa para una cita, su padre a las espaldas de su madre me miraba psicópata y maniáticamente con el mismo cuchillo de siempre mientras lo limpiaba con un pañuelo, eso me incitaba a pensar que él decía "le haces algo, cualquier cosa que ella no quiera o este mal, con este cuchillo te matare".

FIN FLASBACK

Ahora que la veo dormir y con esa cara, mientras el viento mese su cabello, recuerdo la pijamada que organizo Utau, y cuando repartió las canciones.

FLASHBACK

Ah, esa Amu realmente ese espécimen lo encontraba muy interesante, lo raro de la fiesta es que Utau, dijo que las canciones eran un secreto pero no se que llevara o planeara Utau, después lo descubrí cundo ella dijo:

-De acuerdo, a cada pareja le daré una canción, el chiste no es solo que la canten si no que también la bailen-

Todos asentimos, esa propuesta me daba mala espina, pero al ver las mejillas sonrosadas de Amu, realmente me gusto que Utau la diera.

Así tocaron las canciones. Por cierto todas de Katty Perry, la artista favorita de Utau

Rima y Nagihiko: The one that got away. Eso fue realmente lindo, les salió genial me gusto mucho su presentación.

Yaya y Kairi: Part of Me. Eso si fue gracioso, según la traducción de la canción, yaya estaría terminando con Kairi y en vez de irse a una heladería, irse al ejercito (vean el video oficial de Katy Perry).

Lulu y Tadase: I kissed girl. Eso me mato fue realmente chistoso, imaginarse a tadase diciendo bese a una chica y me gusto, y eso que creíamos que era gay hasta que empezó a salir con Lulu.

Utau y Kuukai: E.T. Imaginarselo como extraterrestres fue chistoso pero el baile lo fue mas, era muy chistoso ver los intentos de Kuukai por ser extraterrestre.

Finalmente yo y Amu: Last Friday Night. En el video es que tienen una fiesta y para eso Utau hizo que bailáramos arriba de la mesa eso fue divertido, pero después le dijo a Amu que se me insinuara y ahí casi pierdo todo mi autocontrol, es que con lo tímida que es y su baile realmente me excito, Utau dijo que era secreto por que tenia planeado todo, es que sabia que nos íbamos a reusar por eso lo hizo.

Gracias a eso me pude confesar.

FINFLASHBACK

Llegamos al parque como a las 5:00 pm, después de todo primero quería tocarle una melodía con el violín y después irnos a la playa, como era fin de semana nos podríamos ir a la casa de playa de mi familia y pasarla ahí, no hare nada que ella no quiera, pero también la quiero sentir mía, solo mía


	9. Dejarse Besar

AMU POV

Después de que Ikuto me tocara una hermosa pieza en su violín, partimos a la casa de playa, me dio sueño asi que dormi en el viaje.

Llegamos a la casa de playa Tsukiyomi.

Al despertar de mi sueño encontré a Ikuto mirándome mientras había estado durmiendo.

-No sabes que si me miras dormir y sonríes es de pervertidos- le dije al neko que estaba a mi lado.

-Lo siento, no pretendía molestar- parecía agotado, dormitando abrió mi puerta, sus ojos azules se cerraban lentamente estaba a punto de caer cuando.

-Ikuto!-grite en su oído antes de que pudiéramos caer a la palanca de cambio.

-Así, Que?-lentamente abrió sus ojos- Perdón Amu, es que después de conducir tanto me dio sueño-bosteza- tengo sueño

-Ven vamos a dormir-lo ayude a levantarse y llevarlo al dormitorio

Lo despoje de su chaqueta, lo recosté en la cama y le desabotone los tres primeros botones de su camisa, cada vez que lo rozaba trataba de no despertarlo. Después deje su chaqueta en la silla, fui a cambiarme al pijama en el baño.

-AMU!- oi un grito-Donde estas?

-En el baño, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte alarmada

-Ah… estas viva- suspiro

-¿Cómo?-

-Si, es que soñé que teníamos un accidente y moríamos y..- sus lagrimas estaban a punto de salir, lo abrace.

IKUTO POV

Sentí sus cálidas y acogedoras manos rodeando mi cuello, su tibio y pequeño cuerpo apegado al mio.

-Tranquilo- su agarre era mas fuerte- estoy aquí, viva-

-Amu!, Amu!- la abrace mas fuerte, pensando que si aflojaba mi agarre ella se desintegraría. Poco a poco acerque su rostro al mio sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios entreabiertos, junte nuestros labios, el exquisito sabor a fresa de sus labios. Me quede dormido en sus brazos, ella y su boca, su cuerpo ,su calor. Ella es mi ángel, mi ángel Amu.

AMU POV

Se quedo dormido, arrastrándome junto con el. Me lave los dientes y me recosté a su lado , su aroma es una mezcla de chocolate y menta. Simplemente delicioso, me sonrojo al recordar el sabor de sus labios, y finalmente me dormí abrazada a su pecho.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Decidimos caminar e ir a nadar a la playa, nos pusimos mucho bloqueador ya que el sol estaba fuerte.

Ikuto fue a nadar, mientras yo tomaba un poco de sol, y vi a la ex de Tadase, Miyuki Maya. De repente la vi nadar cerca de Ikuto. Saludo a Ikuto, lo agarro de los hombros y así sin mas lo beso.

Rápidamente me coloque mi vestido, y me fui directo al hotel, sentí algo tibio rodar por mis mejillas, estaba llorando.

Arregle mi bolso y tome el primer bus con regreso a casa. Llegue a casa, tome una ducha y me coloque mi pijama y así pase casi toda la tarde escuchando el mismo tono "Yuuki no uta", la canción que cante con Ikuto, el tono de Ikuto.

Y así llore desconsoladamente esa noche.

**Hola chicos gumenasai~, llámenlo falta de inspiración.**

**Ahora Ikuto, ¿Creen que es tonto por dejarse besar por la ex de su "hermano"?**

**¿Y ustedes que harían en una situación así?, ¿Qué hará la pobre Amu?, ¿Ustedes perdonarían esa estupidez de dejarse besar?**

**Espero sus rewiens y no se preocupe pronto saldré de vacaciones asi que escribiré mas seguido**


End file.
